


Mulan in the army

by Colletti



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colletti/pseuds/Colletti
Summary: Modern  AU.The story takes place in modern times. Fa  Mulan and Li Shang  are also young people who leave home for the first time to enter university. The one month military training has made them grow rapidly
Relationships: Fa Mulan/Li Shang (Disney)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am Chinese, I will publish the English version first and then the original Chinese version of this article adapted by my colleague when I was enrolled in military training at university. There may be grammatical errors, and I welcome criticism and correction.  
> In addition, due to the limitation of mobile phone signal, I may not be able to reply to the comments in the comment area. I'm sorry.

Li Shang first met Mulan in the school's business building near. According to the school regulations, before the end of military training, freshmen are only allowed to wear casual clothes on campus for a specified period of time, and they must wear military training uniform for the rest of the time. As a result, he could see that she was just a freshman this year, just like him, from the not so fitting uniform she was wrapped around.  
The girl's hair was coiled at the back of her head and covered under her hat. A card with a blue square printed on it slipped out of the pocket of her coat. He picked it up from the concrete tile pavement, caught up with her and patted her on the shoulder:  
" Hey , you lost your campus card."  
"Thank you."  
She held out her hand to take it, and there were a few swollen about the size of millet left by insect bites in the suburbs. At the request of the school, her nails were also trimmed without any white edge, showing all pink.  
Her picture was printed on the campus card, and "Fa Mulan" was written in the column of "name".  
On the way back to the dormitory, Li Shang also recalled where he had seen the name Fa Mulan. Unlike ordinary students, the leader of the company can carry his mobile phone during the daytime training. At this time, he also plans to release the notice he has just received from the teacher in the class's wechat group. When he opened the class group, Fa Mulan's name was on the list of group members.  
" So she is my classmate."  
Men's and women's companies are trained separately. If they don't have breakfast, lunch break and military theory class, they will not meet each other. It is not surprising that they met their classmates before the end of military training, but did not recognize them.  
Fa Mulan gratefully smiles at him when she takes over the dropped campus card. Like many students who have just undergone such military training, her face seems to be telling him in silence that she is at a loss when she leaves home for the first time and the hard work of training. But the black eyes under the brow revealed endless bravery and firmness, as if carved into the rock with diamond , deeply engraved into his mind.  
In the military theory class that evening, Shang once again met Fa Mulan. At that time, it was her turn to introduce herself to the front. There was a wonderful contrast between her slightly emaciated figure and her solemn tone. No one was giving advice or whispering below. When the voice dropped, applause thundered.  
When he returned to his dormitory to send Mulan a friend application, Shang repeatedly recited that as the monitor, he was obliged to get the contact information of all his classmates in order to convey the information.  
"I have an impression of you."  
"I'm sorry. The dormitory is about to be inspected.I have to clean up the room. Good night."  
"Good night."  
Li Shang stares at the screen for a moment, and the light of his mobile phone is projected on his face after the lights are turned off. Then he set the alarm clock and put his cell phone under his pillow to sleep.  
Once again, they came into close contact with each other when they served as the monitor together.  
"I'll call you Mulan."


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My military training time is nine o'clock in the evening dormitory lights out.  
>  Happy reading！  
>  我军训的时候宿舍就是晚上九点熄灯。  
>  祝阅读愉快！

Long and intensive training in the daytime, lunch break just like lying down and getting up again, military theory class that is very tired but does not want to doze off at night Even if they had spent more than a dozen of these days and nights, they would be out of breath at the moment.  
"If you run quickly, you can go back before the dormitory roll call is delayed!"   
They took the military training satchel rescued from the broken lock cabinet and ran to the dormitory building. The inside side of the broad military uniform was slightly wet by sweat, with the steaming heat after excessive exercise.  
If Shang had known that many locks on the cabinet outside the classroom were broken, he would have preferred to put the satchel on the windowsill or on the ground like many other students before class, rather than put it into the cabinet. He would have prevented Mulan from doing the same thing, and the bag would not have been locked in the cabinet.  
Their quarrel can be avoided.  
The next day, the school will hold a large-scale activity, but also check the instrument, students who do not have bags must be deducted. When they found that the lock on the cabinet door had been damaged, Mulan ran downstairs to the administrator for help, but brought back the news that the administrator had already taken a rest and refused to accept the news. They have asked other leaders to take the company back to the dormitory and stay outside the classroom to find a way to unlock the door. Shang was holding the key that had lost its original function. He stretched out his left hand to hold the lock that couldn't be opened. His right hand took another lock hanging on the side cabinet door, and raised his hand to smash the lock.  
"I'll give you two new ones when the lock is broken." Shang smashes the lock on the cabinet door, Mulan stands beside him and slides her mobile phone. At this time, most of the lights in the corridor went out.  
"Li Shang , do you have a paper clip or something?" she asked as she fumbled in her pocket  
Shang turned to her absentmindedly: " You don't help me but make trouble! What kind of paper clip and pin is it! Open the cabinet first!"   
"What is your attitude! I'm looking for a way to unlock the lock for us Mulan's face sank, and a red light flashed across her neck. Looking at it carefully, it was a bright red dragon. Mulan said that his name was Mushu , which was her patron saint when she left home for University.  
According to your method, you may not be able to smash it till tomorrow! " Mushu's resentment is self-evident. He waved several pins he found. Mulan then said thanks to him and twisted the pins into wire by hand.  
When Mulan quickly moves forward to poke the keyhole with twisted wire, Shang retreats to make way for her. The organ on the left side of his chest "flops" and makes a violent noise to laugh at him.  
Until Mulan opened the lock with iron wire, took out the trapped military training satchel from the cabinet and handed it to Shang . In addition to "thank you", he said, "it's not too early. If you run quickly, you can go back before the late name of the dormitory…"  
Several street lamps on both sides of the road seemed unable to resist the erosion of the night. Gradually, Mulan ran to the path beside the wire fence of the school. Across the fence was the experimental field of the neighboring school. There were only a few gaps between the leaves of corn in the field, which seemed to be tinged with a bad smell.  
"Come back! Don't go that way Shang took her arm and said, "did you forget the girl student in class?"  
Mulan was surprised to distinguish the wrong direction, raised her hand and pressed her chest: "I am too anxious to recognize the wrong way."  
Less than an hour from now, the teacher told the freshmen about the real cases in the past. There was a female student who wanted to return to the dormitory by crossing the experimental field instead of entering the campus from the main gate. Although she successfully got rid of the pursuit of criminals and was not hurt, such incidents still need to be alerted.  
"We're going to the dorm right now!" Shang pointed to the street lamp in front of him.  
When they ran to the downstairs of the student apartment, none of the windows was bright, which indicated that it was past 9 p.m. . Normally, the power and lights were turned off at 9 p.m. during military training. Mulan turns on the flashlight of her mobile phone and one of his hand on her shoulder.  
"Mulan."  
"Well?"  
When she turned around, Shang put down his hand on her shoulder: "the way you unlock the lock is very useful. I'm sorry I lost my temper at you  
Mulan was stunned for a moment, and then her expression on her face eased down: "it doesn't matter, I'm not angry. Go back quickly, and you won't be there when you call the roll  
They waved at each other and then sped back to their dormitories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued  
>  未完待续


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's move on to the previous story. I am not from an English speaking country. There may be a lot of mistakes in the literal translation of the English version.Welcome to correct.  
>  让我们继续之前的故事。我并非来自使用英语的国家，直译的英文版可能存在很多错误。欢迎指正。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Chinese universities, a dormitory usually has four or six or even eight people.  
>  在中国的大学，四人寝、六人寝和八人寝很常见。

Each company has selected their own military songs and arranged their formation. They all seize the time to practice songs and prepare for the approaching competition. The students carry the paper with lyrics in their pockets, open the speaker box during the daytime training and whistle blowing. After the military theory class in the evening, they arrive at the playground and stand in the auditorium according to the prepared formation, and then they stand in line again and again Play and rehearse.  
Students in the same class get together in class. After class, the male and female soldiers return to their respective companies and are led by their respective leaders. There are some matters needing attention in the company. Mulan is listening to the report and checking people outside the team. Shang has taken his male soldier company to the playground.  
After listening to the report, they will go to the playground to practice singing. During military training, they are not allowed to wear watches. Students can only guess what time it is according to the schedule published by the school. When Mulan and her team ran to the playground, the audience was almost occupied by singing companies. At the feet of each student, there were their own water cups and military science textbooks.  
"The vacancy is a little tense..." Someone said.  
Shang 's men's company practicing songs is next to Mulan's company. At the moment, he is standing at the front of the company to organize discipline. Mulan went up and asked him if he could squeeze in. Shang replied, of course. At the same time, he motioned the students in the team to move slightly to the right, making room for the female soldier company in the audience.  
Mulan arranges the female students in the company to walk up the concrete steps of the auditorium according to the arranged formation, and put the teaching materials and water cups under their feet. She took out her mobile phone and plugged it into the speaker, prompting them to be ready.  
"Raise your hand if you don't sing out of tune in the first row."   
"The first and third from the right in the second row. You two change positions."   
"Do the students who have the brand remember when they overturned the card?"  
Shang is in charge of the continuous improvement of the military company. His voice is much lower than before. As a person in charge, the repetition of information and the repeated slogans during training hurt his voice. If he raises the voice line slightly, there will be a buzzing sound through the eardrum. The cold wind in autumn swept the open playground and took away the only heat in the military coat, which was arbitrary and reckless.  
Don't admit defeat.  
He said to himself.  
The figure of Mulan beside him circled before him. She adjusted the volume just before the speaker, and then moved to the front of the team to remind the students in the team. Who should take out the flag hidden in the sleeves at the specified time point, who needs to raise the sign in time.  
Half of the military training has passed. We are basically used to this busy and hard life. Getting up early, training and be checked dormitory are no longer problems. They are not willing to lose to themselves.  
When the teacher announced the dissolution and went back to bed, Mulan picked up the water cup and teaching materials from the ground, speeding up the pace of returning to the dormitory building. She looked at her mobile phone. It was already past 9 p.m. . When she returned to her bedroom, it was dark after the power was cut off. The person in charge is still unable to go to bed. At the grade meeting last night, a set of mobile phone cards was issued. The person in charge of each company had to go to the dormitory where their classmates lived to count their names and phone numbers, so as to help the students in need to handle the mobile phone package. Ordinary students can wash and go to bed. No, the students who have finished the statistics can wash and go to bed.  
Due to the large number of Companies in the military training, each company will appoint more than one person in charge. Mulan and another girl were assigned to count the students who lived on the second and third floors. Freshmen all have a standard six person bedroom. There are at least a dozen bedrooms on one floor. Last night, they ran all over the second floor. When they returned to the dormitory, their roommates were already asleep. It will take a lot of time and energy to make statistics of the whole third floor tonight.  
On the way back from the playground, she heard Shang chatting with a student who seemed to be in charge of a male soldier company: "we have finished the statistics on the second floor last night. When we go back to the dormitory and go to the third floor for statistics, I'll wait for you at the stairway."  
Mulan takes out the key to open the bedroom door. The dormitory building is cut off. She lights up the flashlight of her mobile phone and puts it on the horizontal board of the table, because it is too late to turn out the rechargeable lamp in the cabinet. She finds out the form used for statistical information, takes off the hat for military training, and unties the thick rubber band of hair, so as to relax the tight binding behind her head, and then folds up the hair tucked in the hat, and uses the military coat belt to tie it Still open a flashlight mobile phone fixed in the waist lighting, holding a pen out of the bedroom, go upstairs.  
Mushu poked out of Mulan's military coat and looked at the form in her hand: "is it time to knock on the third floor and fill in the form?"  
"Yes.Li Shang is doing the same thing now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.  
>  未完待续


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mid Autumn Festival is one of China's traditional festivals, at which time their military training is not over.  
>  中秋节是中国的传统节日之一，这时他们的军训还未结束。

The more rain, the instructor just announced the dissolution, the students on the training ground picked up their water cup and ran towards the direction of the canteen, pouring into the first floor to shelter from the rain. Just now, Mulan's quiet mobile phone vibrated a few times when she was practicing forestep. She took out her mobile phone and looked at the screen. It was a message from her father:  
"Originally, it was Mid Autumn Festival. We wanted to see you and take you to eat some delicious food. Who knows you can't leave school today. We waited for a long time near the basketball court. You didn't dissolve. It was still raining. We went back. I bought you some fruit and moon cakes, and also bought some jelly. I gave them to your roommate and put them in the dormitory administrator's o ffice room.   
Mulan opened her mouth in surprise, and her hand shaking with her mobile phone.   
She then looked down and her mother's message:  
"There are still some clean clothes in the bag for moon cakes, which should be cooled down recently. Your pajamas have been worn for more than half a month. It's time to change them. "   
As the clouds grew thicker and darker, there was no sense that the rain would stop. The companies suspended the morning training and the students went back to the dormitories to tidy up their internal affairs. Mulan from the dormitory administrator from her parents brought her a handbag, which put a few folded clothes and a bunch of grapes, as well as moon cakes and jelly.  
This is the first Mid Autumn Festival not to be spent at home.  
She reached out to wipe away tears from her eyes, pushed open the bedroom door, and placed jelly and moon cakes on the roommates' tables one by one. Students will have a rest in the afternoon of the Mid Autumn Festival and will not arrange the training content. Mulan also took off her heavy military training clothes and changed into slippers and her own clothes. The first thing she did was not to find curling sticks or cosmetics like the girl in the opposite bedroom, which echoed in the hallway. Instead, she took out the soap and water basin that she had to aggrieve in the shoe cabinet, threw the changed dirty clothes into the basin, and went to the crowded water room to wait for the vacancy.  
At ordinary times, most people don't wash military training clothes. First, they don't have time. Second, they are not easy to dry after washing. At this time, the water room is full of students who want to wash clothes. Mulan found a space. She carried her clothes and turned on the tap. The public washing machine is no longer in normal use. Washing clothes can only be done by hand. The muddy muddy water flows from the sink to the drain, and Mulan picks up the washed military training outfit from the bowl, Mushu jumps on the edge of the washing trough to help her wring the clothes dry.  
"You delete it quickly. You can't say that your school is bad. What do other people think when they see it..."  
The highly recognizable voice line ends with the special sound of wechat voice. As soon as she heard it, she judged that it was Shang 's voice. Before Mulan had time to think about what was going on, she heard the students behind her complaining with the people next to her  
"This is what Li Shang said, I just debunk the school in my friends circle, and he make complaints about me."  
"Give me your cell phone, I'll tell him!" This sounds very likely to have taken the mobile phone and pressed the voice key, "we just talk about it casually, what's the matter with you! Just do what you have to do, idiot!"   
Fa Mulan looked back at them with a cold look.

The monitors are more than a little harder than ordinary students. Mulan is busy with the task assigned by her teacher. It is already more than 6:00 p.m. she throws away the package bag of the moon cake she has finished, turns off the computer and goes to the bath. What she heard drying her hair with a hair dryer in front of the bath socket also upset her. In the mirror, two girls with their backs to her were discussing topics related to her. They said that some responsible persons were very interesting. Fa Mulan could reply with a (wechat) expression after receiving their wechat. Several times, Li Shang 's message was sent and there was no news.  
Mulan took a sip of saliva, speeding up the pace of returning to the dormitory.  
Even during the Mid Autumn Festival, the power failure time was delayed. Mulan put a mask on her face, took a mobile phone to open her chat with Shang , and began sending messages.  
"Are you asleep?"  
"Did someone speak ill of you in your voice today? I heard it all. "  
"Don't care about their prejudice. If you do it carefully, you will be a good monitor."  
……  
He is only a young man who is away from home for the first time. He is facing the problems brought by the change of life style. He not only bears the psychological pressure when entering the new environment, but also answers his inner confusion.  
As time passed by, only the sound of footsteps in the corridor and the voice of roommates calling and chatting could be heard. There was no wechat prompt sound because of the reply. Mulan's hand holding the mobile phone was shaking slightly. She also forgot how long it took, and the phone rang several times.  
"I'm here. I'll be on duty until 11 p.m."  
"I'm sorry, I was helping my classmates get medical insurance card just now, and I made a phone call with my family."  
Shang admitted that he was not good at words. He told her that he didn't worry. He didn't mind. The next word he typed was not what he originally wanted to express: "go to bed early and cherish the rare vacation without training."  
"Good night, Happy Mid Autumn Festival."  
Seeing Mulan's reply, Shang s fingers were a little incoherent. He deleted several lines of the original characters and replaced them with:  
"Well, Happy Mid Autumn Festival."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.  
>  未完待续


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Military training is coming to an end. Mulan is not feeling well because of overwork.  
>  军训即将结束，木兰因为过度劳累身体不适

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Chinese schools, freshmen are required to fold their dormitory quilts into tofu when they enter military training.  
>  在中国的学校，新生入学军训时会被要求把宿舍的被子叠成豆腐块的样子。

On Saturday night, Mulan opened the quilt folded into tofu pieces, opened the calendar of her mobile phone and counted the days before the end of military training. There is no training task in the afternoon of Sunday, and the time is given to the students at their own discretion, but the training time in the morning is not less than a minute.  
The last class of military theory course was finished in the form of military theory and military skills examination. After class, the evening time was changed from collective class to late training at designated place, and formation was adjusted to prepare for the morning exercises of the last day. Many students go back to their dormitories and even have no strength to take off their military training clothes. After washing, they fall asleep.  
At 4:30a.m. every morning, the mobile phone alarm of six people in the dormitory takes turns to work. I don't know whether it's too tired to hear the alarm bell or the alarm doesn't ring at all. What wakes Mulan is the sound of footsteps in the corridor and the sound of the tap in the water room. She took out her mobile phone from under her pillow. Three minutes after 4:30a.m. , they immediately got out of bed to wash and change clothes.  
The school changed the rehearsal that should have been scheduled for next Monday to Sunday morning. Standing in the square, Fa Mulan suppressed dizziness and strong vomiting from her brain, straightened her collar and put on the white gloves issued by the company. Freshmen have too much information to enter into the file, the person in charge is often busy late, and the girl with her is so tired that she falls asleep when standing in the military posture; the intensity of the training near the general exercise is greatly increased, and the body can't bear it. She does not intend to ask for leave now, even if the company's alternate students can temporarily take her place; she also does not want to be lazy like some students or deliberately do not train seriously, so as to get into the newly established company and reduce the training intensity.  
According to the instructor, those who spend their time in the company have their own words to describe:  
Cowards.  
"It's such a big sun, aren't you? Do you want to take a break first? It's not too late to catch up on what you've left behind when you recover. " Mushu asks Mulan in the coat of her military training uniform.  
"I can hold on to it. It doesn't matter. Don't worry about me. When I'm dismissed, I'll go to the school doctor's office. " Mulan reached into the collar and patted him on the head. "I'm not a coward."

Although this is only the rehearsal before the official general meeting, it is related to the honor and ranking of the company. At this moment, no one dares to make a mistake. When the instructor indicates that the students are preparing for the slogan, every tight lip is waiting for the gushing exit, and no one is wrong in any step.  
Mulan belongs to an ordinary square team, and the leaders on the rostrum will follow the direction of the runway to the spectators of the playground and stand in the form of military posture. She remembers that Shang 's men's company's characteristic square team practised assassination exercises. She saw him standing in the line, like other students, holding a plastic gun issued by the school in his right hand.  
His movements are swift and fierce, and his movements are continuous. Every time, he is as heavy as the top of Mount Tai and his momentum is like a quick axe and bamboo. Mulan's gloves, which had not been taken off, were wet with sweat. She had a strange feeling, and her organs on the left side of her chest rose up.  
After the intense rehearsal period, dizziness and vomiting from overwork began to torment her. After dissolution at noon, Mulan sat down in the canteen and put the water cup in front of the slope. As soon as she picked up her chopsticks, a familiar voice rang above her  
"Is there anyone here?"  
"No, sit down." Mulan raised her head, and the focus of her eyes was gradually aligned. Shang sat down opposite her and leaned the plastic gun he was carrying to one side.  
"Why do you eat so little?" Shang looked at the soup and fruit pieces in Mulan's bowl. Mulan replied that he had a headache and nausea. He couldn't eat any more. She stretched out her chopsticks and picked up the only roll in her plate.  
Shang lowered his head and scooped out the last wonton in his soup bowl. Mulan had finished her lunch. She grabbed a water cup and poured a mouthful of water, trying to relieve her stomach discomfort. When she stood up from her seat, her hand shaking with her plate, Shang held her .  
"Are you ok?"  
Mulan gently pulled back her hand: "I will go to the school medical room for injection later."  
"I'll go with you."

Mulan had a sling in one hand. Before they could sit down, she reached out her other hand and tucked the wrinkled blue and White Checkered sheet under the mattress.  
"What are you doing?" Shang was stunned.  
" Humm … Because the school often checks the dormitory. Now I want to tuck in the sheets when I see them. " Mulan realized what she had just done and explained in embarrassment.  
Mushu comes out of Mulan's coat collar. Shang sits beside her and looks at Mulan, looking at the remaining medicine in the bottle. Mulan's skin color was much darker than when he first saw her, and there were light black spots on both sides of her nose. A wisp of broken hair from her hat on the left side of her forehead had lost its black luster, and was light brown by the scorching sun. But when Mulan turned her head, her eyes were firm and her eyebrows were full of enthusiasm.  
"You're so tan. Don't you put on sunscreen?"  
Mulan's voice interrupted his train of thought, and Shang came back to his mind: "no, Do you do that every day?"  
"We do it several times a day." The medicine in the bottle of Mulan was running out. She put the hand that was not pinned into her pants pocket to look for it. "I originally wanted to do a sun repair after returning to my bedroom in the evening, but these days, I'm really tired after training in the evening. I went back to wash and then went to sleep."  
Mushu helped her find a light green bottle with aloe vera in her pocket and pointed to the hanging bottle that had dried out: "you can pull out the needle, call the school doctor."  
"Let me go." Shang got up before her.

"Thank you for the injection." Mulan turned her head and twisted the white cap of the light green bottle. "Your ears are tanned."  
Shang raised his right hand and touched his helix with two fingers. Mulan continued, "I have a spray after sun repair, and I'll spray it for you."  
"Ah Well, thank you."  
"You need to pat the spray with your hand." Mulan raised the bottle and just wanted to press the button on it, but she raised her eyebrow with a sense of humor."Come closer to me !You use my spray, still far away from me, let me extend my arm to spray for you! "  
Shang couldn't help laughing. He stepped forward half a step, so that the white mist of liquid in the spray could overflow his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both rolls and wonton are traditional staple foods in China.  
>  To be continued.  
>  花卷和馄饨都是中国的传统主食。  
>  未完待续。


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the military training, Mulan and Shang are ready to start a new university life.  
>  军训结束了，木兰和李翔都准备好要开始全新的大学生活。

On the day of the closing ceremony of military training, freshmen followed their company to the playground again. At the last meeting, the instructor walked by the team with a loudspeaker, but they had already saluted and said goodbye to the students last night.  
The speech on the rostrum came to an end and was announced to be disbanded. The students standing on the playground left the company in an orderly manner, leaving the company to find the corresponding class.  
The flags of the colleges are flying high in the sky.  
Mulan saw Shang coming out of the assassin's team and approaching the flag. They were classmates. There is no extra words, at the moment they just show each other a tacit smile. Shang also sat down on the concrete steps of the auditorium. Students from different classes in the same college sat in order and took photos.  
As early as two or three days ago, the freshmen brought their daily necessities back to their dormitories where they had no place to place due to military training. They took off military training clothes and changed into normal clothes. After the closing ceremony in the morning, the students went downstairs to collect the teaching materials. They all took their suitcases when they entered school.  
Monitors arrived earlier than the ordinary students. Mulan saw Shang on the first floor of the experimental building. He was counting the teaching materials and cutting the tape binding the teaching materials with a wallpaper knife. Mulan said hello then help Shang classify the textbooks. Her face was slightly made up to reduce the visual damage caused by the sun exposure.  
They worked together to distribute the textbooks to the students according to the list, and the whole process was smooth and coherent. After dividing the teaching materials, the freshmen returned to the dormitory. Mulan put the books in the trunk like everyone else. But she didn't know whether her box was too small or the teaching materials were too thick and too many. She put the books on the top of the box, one side was close to herself, and she held the pull rod on the other side with her hand to prevent the textbooks from falling from the box in the process of moving.  
Mulan is a few steps away from the speed bump in front of her. A hand is on her shoulder. Shang walks beside her  
"I'll take them for you."   
"Oh, no, several books are heavy..."  
Mulan went to stop Shang and tried to stop him from helping her with the textbook. He also had one hand dragging the suitcase. His other arm had already held her textbooks on the box, avoiding the hand that she wanted to take back the textbooks : "don't mention it. I'll be there a few more steps."  
"Thank you You can deliver the books downstairs for me... "  
At the end of military training, it is approaching the National Day holiday. In the afternoon of the day, there is a grade meeting for freshmen. The main lecture is about the requirements of the school, work and rest time, and holiday safety education. The teacher reminds the students who go home during the long vacation to pay attention to the traffic and food safety, and the students who stay in the school should pay attention to the security and fire prevention in their dormitories. After the grade meeting, they can leave the school and go home.  
Some students are walking with their mobile phones to buy tickets for the high-speed rail home. When Shang is going to go back to his bedroom to pack his bags, Mulan is calling her father. She says that she doesn't have to go to school to pick her up. She can wait for her outside the light rail station in the rush hour after work.  
Mulan's home is also in this city.  
She's going home by light rail, too.   
Shang invited her to go home together . Mulan agreed to his request. They met at the door of the printing agency in the business building about half an hour later.  
They dragged their suitcases out of the school gate and into the light rail station near the school. The light rail was moving forward and the scenery on both sides was moving backward. The setting sun scattered orange spots on the city, and the light rail gradually left the silent suburbs and drove into the prosperous city.  
"The most beautiful scenery is the way home." Mulan holds her chin in her right hand and murmurs with her eyes slightly closed. The moustache was coiled in the hat of her coat.  
"How long has it been since we saw the city..." Shang looked out of the window and rubbed the trunk lever with his finger.  
Mulan turned to respond: "it's been a month. It's the first time I've been away from home for such a long time. "   
"Me too. At noon yesterday, my roommate made a video call to my home in my bedroom. I walked from behind him to the balcony to dry clothes. His father said at the other end of the phone that I was suntan ."  
"My roommate wore the hot patch in her shoes. Her white socks were covered with iron powder."   
"Then again, the first thing I did after the Mid Autumn Festival break was to wash the coat, trousers, half sleeve and cap of the military training uniform, as well as the shoes."   
"My suitcase is pressed on the quilt every day to shape the bean curd quilt."   
"When you say that, I remember several times. I heard the clack of the bed board in the upper bunk. It's really frightening. Will it crack one day?"   
"You should go to repair it quickly."  
……  
Military training seems to make the soft bone between the joints quickly strong up, a long but short month, so that they suddenly grow up.  
Mulan's mobile phone rings. When she answers and calls, Mushu swims up Shang's left shoulder. At this time, he looks at her profile, and the expression on his face shows that he is thinking.  
"I know . You have something to say to her." Mushu whispered to him, "if you don't speak, we'll get off the light rail."  
Shang once again felt that his language attainments were somewhat shallow. When she hung up the phone, he was more nervous than ever: "Mulan, do you have my wechat?"  
"Of course, don't you forget?" Mulan stood up from her seat, grabbed the trunk and dragged it to the light rail aisle. "We'll get off at the next stop."  
"I have two more stops to get off..." His heart beat heavily, and his breathing speed increased, " When the class begins, If you go to the classroom, to the canteen, to the library, you can call on me to go with you. "  
Mulan's action solidified for a moment, and then chuckled at him: "OK. I almost forgot to tell you that my parents said they would invite you to dinner when the holiday is over. They think highly of you. "  
"What?" The blurted words showed his shock without reservation. Before Shang asked Mulan to repeat what she had just said, she stepped down the light rail with the sound of the train station announcement. Mulan got out of the light rail and didn't go to the exit immediately. Shang clearly saw her waving her hand to say goodbye to him through the glass window, her black pupil, which was bright and clear, full of warm smile.  
He also waved to her. For a month, there are still many students who can't recognize the whole class, but they don't feel lonely anymore.  
The door closed slowly and the light rail sped forward again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is almost over here, but it's not really over.  
>  故事到这里差不多讲完了，但还没有真正结束。


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later, Shang and Mulan sent their children to university.  
>  多年以后，李翔和木兰把他们的孩子送进了大学。

Many years later, one autumn, the secluded suburbs became lively again. At this time of year, we can see such a scene. Young people who are about to enter a new stage of life bring endless excitement and vision when they mention it  
New students are enrolled.  
The children outside the window looked at the freshmen who had just passed the entrance examination not long ago, because the senior students would not start school until another week. Mulan hung up the phone and put Shang 's mobile phone away. Those carrying bags and suitcases with their families into the campus, and the memory of the original was full of curiosity about her new life together.  
"You can drive safely. I'll answer the phone for you." Mulan turned her head. "Recently, the two of us have been so busy that we have forgotten many things we have. We are also monitors . Others can think about how to arrange the students' party. None of us can think of it."  
Shang awkwardly nodded: "it's better to wait until everyone has time. There are many people in our class who are going to send their children to school to report to school this year."  
Mulan looked back at almost pillows and quilts, a stuffed storage box, a bath basket and a back seat full of woven bags that looked likely to crack at any time.   
Mushu was reading the admission notice with their eldest daughter on her lap.  
"Roommates come from all over the country, so they must have different living habits. The night before, they have to look at the weather forecast and decide what clothes to wear the next day. Be careful not to burn them when making hot water. Your socks should be washed every day. Don't learn too late in the library. Don't eat too greasy food as breakfast ..."   
Mushu's words burst out, and Mulan and Shang were both amused by him.  
"He said almost what we were going to say." Mulan patted him on the head."Where is the place to welcome new students?"  
"On the basketball court."   
The campus is crowded and inconvenient to drive. Shang stops to get his daughter's suitcase in the trunk. Mulan lowers her head to see the student information on the admission notice, and goes with her to the corresponding college orientation office to get the campus card and the key to the dormitory.  
They found the dormitory according to the note given by the senior students at the reception and helped their daughter carry the luggage upstairs and bring it into the dormitory. Freshmen entering school is military training. After moving into the dormitory, they still need to go to the gymnasium to get military training clothes. When she left the dormitory building, Mulan took her to the supermarket downstairs to buy bread, milk, bags of fruit and a lock, which she used to lock the cabinet in her bedroom.  
The little girl took the military training uniform that she had just got, and squeezed her lips. After a moment of silence, she rushed forward to embrace her parents. Mulan finally failed to control her mood, and gently kissed her cheek. Shang held his wife and daughter closer and smoothed her long hair.  
Shang found out the mobile phone to his daughter's wechat and transferred the cost of living for the first month. He said that she had just entered the school and a lot of things should be prepared , so he would give her more money . If the cost of living is not enough, ask him again, and it will be paid soon.  
Mulan told her to call home often, and Mushu swam along one of Mulan's arm: " You can rest assured, I will help her adapt to college life."  
They gratefully touched the head of the little patron saint again, nestled together and watched their daughter's disappearing figure. They watched her pass through the still green flower bed and disappear into the shadow of the sun.  
"Accompany our children to do homework until midnight seems to be yesterday." Shang lowered his eyes slightly.  
"After a period of time, when our son has more homework, we will return to this life. Don't forget that he was admitted to high school this year..."   
Mulan's voice choked. Shang turned his head and gently wiped the tears from his wife's red eyes with his fingers. He tightly encircled her arm and rubbed her eyebrows with the tip of his nose  
"Don't be sad. Its hard for me to part with her too . We were meet our daughter again after half a month's military training. "  
Mulan did not say anything. She curled up in her husband's arm and buried her head in his shoulder.  
A few days later, when they got together, they were teased by their roommates as they did in the first semester. They were the first people in the whole dormitory to find a boyfriend or girlfriend and the only one who was not on singles day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story. Thank you for reading!  
>  Starting from the next chapter, I will publish the original Chinese version of this fanfiction  
>  故事到此结束，感谢您的阅读!  
>  从下一章开始，我会发布这篇同人的汉语原文


	8. The original text of Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins with the original Chinese text.  
>  从本章开始为汉语原文。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Chinese version of Mulan, Li Shang is translated as "Li Xiang"

李翔第一次遇见木兰是在学校的商贸楼附近。学校规定，在军训结束之前，新生只被允许在指定的时间段内穿着便装在校园里活动，其余时段都必须全身着军训服。因此，从她身上包裹着的不算太合身的军服他就能看出，她和他一样也是今年刚入学的新生。  
女孩的发丝在脑后盘起，被覆盖在帽子下面，一张印有一格蓝色方块的卡片她上衣的口袋里滑了出来。他从水泥瓷砖路面上捡起它，追上她拍了一下她的肩膀：  
“同学，你的校园卡掉了。”  
“谢谢你。”  
她伸出手接过它，手上赫然几个因郊区昆虫叮咬留下的小米粒大小的肿包，应学校的要求，她的指甲也修剪得没有一点白边，呈现出的尽是粉红色。  
校园卡上印着她的照片，“姓名”一栏写着“花木兰”三个字。  
在回宿舍的路上，李翔还回想着自己好像在哪里看到过花木兰这个名字。与普通学生不同，连队的负责人可以在白天训练期间携带手机，此时他也打算在班级的微信群里发布自己刚从老师那里接到的通知。他点开班级群时，群成员列表中就有花木兰的名字。  
“是同学啊。”  
男兵连和女兵连是分开训练，若非吃早饭、午休和军事理论课，是互相见不到面的。在军训尚未结束时他们遇到了自己的同学却没认出来也不是奇怪的事。  
花木兰接过掉落的校园卡时感激地朝他笑了一下，和许多刚入学就经历如此军训的学生一样，她的面色就像是在无声地告知初次离家住校的手足无措和训练的辛苦。可那眉宇下的黑色眼眸中流露出的无尽的勇敢和坚定，仿佛是用金刚钻刻进岩石一般，深深刻进他的脑海里。  
当天晚上的军事理论课上，李翔又一次见到了花木兰，那时轮到她到前面做自我介绍。她略显瘦弱的身形和郑重的语气之间形成了奇妙的反差，没有一个人在下面指点或是窃窃私语，话音落下时掌声雷动。  
在回到寝室向花木兰发去好友申请时，李翔反复默念着，身为班级负责人他有义务得到所有同班同学的联系方式，以便传达信息。  
“我对你有印象。”  
“抱歉，一会儿要查寝室，我要去收拾屋子了，晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
李翔盯着屏幕看了一会儿，熄灯后手机的亮光投射在他脸上。他这才定好闹钟，把手机放在枕头下面睡了。  
他们再一次近距离接触是共同担任负责人的时候。  
“我叫你木兰吧。”


	9. The original Chinese text of chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the original Chinese text of chapter two.

白天长时间高强度的训练、仿若刚躺下就又起床了的午休、晚上明明很累却强忍着不打瞌睡的军事理论课……他们就算已经度过了十几个这样的日夜，在此刻也难免气喘吁吁。  
“快点跑的话还能赶在宿舍晚点名之前回去！”  
他们拿着刚从坏了锁头的柜子里抢救出来的军训用挎包，向宿舍楼的方向跑去，宽大的军服里侧被汗水渍湿了些许，带着过量运动之后蒸腾的热气。  
如果李翔早知道教室外面柜子的锁头有不少都是坏掉的，他宁可在上课之前像很多同学一样把挎包放在窗台或者地上也不会把它塞进柜子里，他也会阻止木兰做同样的事情，那么挎包被锁在柜子里一事就不会发生了。  
他们的争吵也就可以避免。  
翌日学校要举办大型活动，又要检查仪表，没有挎包的学生一定要扣分。当他们发觉柜门上的锁已经损坏时，木兰跑到楼下去找管理员求助，带回的却是管理员已经休息，不受理此事的消息。他们已经拜托其他的负责人带着连队返回宿舍了，自己留在教室外寻找开锁的方法。李翔攥着已经失去原有功能的钥匙的手上青筋毕现，他伸出左手捏住无法打开的锁头，右手拿过挂在旁边柜门上的另一把锁，举起手开始砸锁。  
“等明天早上借锤子敲开来不及了，就这样吧，锁砸坏了我赔两把新的就是了。”李翔用力砸柜门上的锁，木兰站在他旁边滑动着手机。此时走廊里的灯熄灭了大半。  
她把手机收回口袋，一边在衣兜里摸索一边问：“李翔，你有没有回形针什么的？”  
李翔转头心不在焉地回她：“你不帮我还添乱！都这个时候了还什么回形针大头针的啊！先打开柜再说吧！”  
“你这是什么态度！我是在找帮我们开锁的办法！”木兰的脸沉了下来，她的脖颈出掠过一道红光，仔细看是一条通体鲜红的小龙，木兰说过他叫木须，是她离家上大学时陪伴她的守护神。  
“按照你的办法砸到明天也未必能砸开！居然还闹上情绪了！”木须的愤懑不言而喻，他挥了挥自己找到的几枚别针，木兰接过来对他说了声谢谢，低头用手把别针扭成铁丝。  
当木兰快步向前用扭弯的铁丝去捅锁孔时，李翔退开给她让出位置，他胸腔左侧的器官“扑通扑通”跳动着，狠狠折腾出动静来嘲笑着他。  
直到木兰用铁丝打开了锁，从柜子里掏出被困的军训挎包递给李翔，除了“谢谢”外，他开口欲言，说出的却是“不早了，快点跑的话还能赶在宿舍的晚点名之前回去”……

道路两边有几盏路灯似乎已经无法抵御夜的侵蚀，渐渐地暗了下来，木兰竟朝着学校铁丝栅栏边的小道跑去，隔着栅栏是邻校的试验田，田内玉米的叶片之间只留有几丝空隙，似乎浸染着不怀好意的气息。  
“回来！别走那边！”李翔一把拉住她的手臂，“你忘了课上说的那个女学生了？！”  
木兰惊觉辨错了方向，抬起手按了按胸口：“我太着急认错了路。”  
距现在还不到一个小时的课上，老师向新生们讲起了往期的真实案例，曾经有女学生想通过穿越试验田而不是从正门进入校园的方式返回宿舍遇险，虽然其成功摆脱了犯罪分子的追捕，没有受到伤害，但此类事件仍需警醒。  
“我们一起走，马上要到宿舍了！”李翔指了指前面的路灯。

他们跑到学生公寓楼下时没有一扇窗户是透着亮光的，这表明现在已经过了9点，正常来讲军训期间是9点断电熄灯。木兰打开了手机的手电筒，一只手搭在了她的肩膀上。  
“木兰。”  
“嗯？”  
她转身时李翔放下了搭在她肩上的手：“你开锁的方法很好用。我却朝你发脾气，对不起。”  
木兰先是愣了一下，随后她脸上的神情舒缓了下来：“没关系，我已经不生气了。你快回去吧，别一会点名的时候发现你不在。”  
他们朝彼此挥了一下手，然后加速跑回各自居住的宿舍楼。


	10. The original Chinese text of chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This page is the original Chinese text of chapter three.  
>  本页为第三章的汉语原文。

各个连队都选好了自己要唱的军歌，也编排好了队形，他们无不抓紧时间练歌，准备愈来愈近的比赛，学生们把印着歌词的纸揣在口袋里，白天训练吹哨休息的间隙都会打开音箱练习，晚上下了军事理论课便赶到操场，在观众席上按编好的队形站队，一遍一遍地为比赛而排练。  
上课时同班的学生聚在一起，下课后男兵和女兵则回到各自所属的连队，由其对应的负责人带队。连队里有一些注意事项要提，花木兰在队外边听报告边查人，李翔已经带着他所在的男兵连去了操场。  
听完报告要去操场练歌，军训期间不允许佩戴手表，学生只能根据学校公布的作息表猜测现在是几点。木兰带着队跑到操场时，观众席几乎被练歌的连队占满了，每个学生的脚下都摆着自己的水杯和军理课的教材。  
“空位有点紧张啊……”有人说着。  
李翔所在的男兵连练歌的位置就在木兰身处的女兵连旁边，此刻他正站在最前面组织纪律。木兰走上去问他能不能挤一挤，李翔回答当然可以的同时示意队里的学生稍微往右挪一挪，在观众席上让出了个足以供女兵连站队的位置。  
木兰安排连队里的女学生按照排好的队形走上观众席的水泥台阶，把教材和水杯放在脚下。她拿出手机插在音箱上，提示她们做好准备。  
“第一排唱歌不跑调的举个手。”  
“第二排右数第一个和第三个，你们两个换一下位置。”  
“手里有牌子的同学都记住是自己在哪个时间点翻牌了吗？”  
李翔在前面指挥着兵连不断改进，他的声音较之前低了不少，作为负责人传达信息的重复性和训练时循环往复的口号伤害了嗓子，稍微提高声线，耳朵里便会响过直穿耳膜的嗡嗡声。秋日凛冽的风横扫空旷的操场，带走军外套里仅有的一点热量，横行霸道，肆意妄为。  
不认输。  
他对自己说。  
旁边花木兰的身影在他眼前盘旋，她刚在音箱前调整了音量，就又到队伍前面用手势提醒队伍中的学生，谁应该在规定的时间点掏出藏在袖子里的旗帜，谁需要适时地举起手中的牌子。  
军训已过去了一半，大家基本上都适应了这种忙碌辛苦的生活，早起、训练、查寝都不再是问题，他们都不愿意输给自己。

老师宣布解散回寝时木兰从地上捡起了水杯和教材，加快了回宿舍楼的脚步。她看了看手机，已经过了9点，回到寝室就是断电后的一片漆黑。负责人还不能就寝，昨晚的年级会上下发了一张手机的套餐卡，各连的负责人要到连友居住的寝室统计他们的姓名和电话号码，帮助有需要的学生办理手机套餐。普通学生可以洗漱上床睡觉了，不对，是已经统计完信息的普通学生可以洗洗睡觉了。  
由于军训时连队的人数很多，每个连都会任命多个负责人。木兰和另一个女孩被分派去统计住在二楼和三楼的学生的信息。大一的学生都是标准的六人寝，一个楼层起码有十几个寝室，昨天晚上她们跑遍了整个二楼，回到寝室时室友们已经都睡着了。今晚要统计完整个三楼的情况，又要花上不少时间和精力。  
从操场返回的路上，她听见李翔在和一个看上去也是男兵连负责人的学生聊天：“咱们昨天晚上已经把二楼的情况都统计完了，等回宿舍再去三楼统计，我在楼梯口等你。”

木兰拿出钥匙打开寝室的门，宿舍楼断了电，她点亮手机的手电筒放在桌子的横板上，因为来不及去柜子里翻出充电台灯；她找出用来统计信息的表格，摘掉军训用的帽子，解开束发的粗橡皮筋，以放松被紧紧扎在脑后又绾起塞在帽子里的头发，用军用上衣腰带把还开着手电筒的手机固定在腰间照明，拿着一支笔走出了寝室，向楼上走去。  
木须从木兰的军大衣里探出来看她手中的表格：“是该去三楼敲门填表了吧？”  
“是啊。”有什么在木兰的脸上任性肆虐，“李翔现在也在做同样的事。”  



	11. The original Chinese text of chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This page is the original Chinese text of chapter four.  
>  本页为第四章的汉语原文。

雨越下越大，教官刚宣布解散，训练场上的学生就捡起自己的水杯朝食堂的方向飞奔，涌入一楼避雨。刚才练正步的时候木兰兜里已经静音的手机振动了几下，她拿出手机一看屏幕，是父亲发来的信息：  
“本来中秋节了我们想来看看你，带你去吃点好吃的，谁知道你们今天不能出校门。我们在篮球场附近等了半天，你们也没解散，还在下雨，我们就回去了。给你买了点水果和月饼，还买了几个果冻，分给你室友吃，放在宿管阿姨那里了。”  
木兰惊讶得张大了嘴，拿着手机的手颤抖起来。  
她接着向下看，还有母亲的留言：  
“放月饼的袋子里还有几件干净的衣服，最近要降温。你的睡衣穿了也有半个多月了，该换换了。”  
云层越来越厚，天色越来越暗，没有任何雨停的意思，各连队都中止了上午的训练，学生们回到宿舍整理内务。木兰从宿舍的管理员那里取来了父母带给她的手提袋，里面放着几件叠好的衣服和一大串葡萄，还有月饼和果冻。  
这是第一个不在家里过的中秋节。  
她伸出手用力抹去从眼眶溢出的泪，推开寝室的门，把果冻和月饼逐个放在室友们的桌子上。中秋节当天下午学生休息，不会安排训练内容。木兰也脱下了厚重的军训服，换上了拖鞋和自己的衣服。她做的第一件事不是像走廊里回荡着的声音所说的、斜对面寝室的女孩一样找出卷发棒或是化妆品，而是拿出因为查寝室不得不委屈在鞋柜里的肥皂和水盆，把换下的脏衣服扔进盆里，去拥挤的水房等待空位。  
平时大多数人都不会去洗军训服，一是没有时间二是洗完不容易干，此时的水房里挤满了想洗衣服的学生。木兰找到一个空位，她端着衣服走过去，打开了水龙头。公共洗衣机现已不能正常使用，洗衣服只能用手搓。泛着泡沫的浑水从洗手槽流进排水口，木兰从盆里拎起洗好的军训外衣裤，木须跳上洗手槽的边缘帮她把衣服拧干。  
“你赶快删了吧，不能说自己的学校不好啊，其他人看见了会怎么想……”  
很有辨识度的声线以微信语音特有的声响告终，她一听便判断出那是李翔的声音。木兰还没来得及细想是怎么一回事，就听见身后的学生在和旁边的人抱怨：  
“这话是李翔说的，我只不过是在朋友圈里吐槽一下学校，他就私信我了！”  
“手机给我，我跟他说！”这听上去很有可能是拿过了手机按下了语音键，“我们就是随便说说，关你什么事啊！做好你该做的就行了，白痴！”  
花木兰回头用冷沉的目光扫了她们一眼。

负责人要比普通学生辛苦不只一点，木兰忙完老师交代的任务已经是晚上6点多了，她扔掉吃完的月饼的包装袋，关掉电脑去浴池洗澡。在浴池的插座前用吹风机吹干头发时的所闻也令她心烦。镜子里映出的背对着她的两个女孩在讨论和她有关的话题，她们说有些负责人很有意思，花木兰在收到了她们的微信之后好歹还能回复一个（微信）表情，好几次李翔都是消息发过去就没动静了。  
木兰咽了一下口水，加快了回宿舍的脚步。  
即使是在中秋节也没有将断电的时间延后，木兰脸上贴着一张面膜，拿过手机点开她和李翔的聊天记录，开始发信息。  
“你睡觉了吗？”  
“今天是不是有人在语音里对你口出恶言了？我都听见了。”  
“不用在意他们的偏见，你做得很用心，你会是个好的负责人。”  
……  
他也只是个初次离家读书的年轻人，独自面对着生活模式改变带来的问题，既承受着步入新环境时的心理压力，又要解答自己内心深处的困惑。  
时间一分一秒流逝，只听得见走廊里的脚步声和室友打电话、聊天的声音，不见因为回复而响起的微信提示音，木兰抓过手机的手在轻轻颤抖，她也忘记了过了多久，手机响了好几声。  
“我在呢，晚上11点之前一直值班。”  
“不好意思啊，我刚才在帮班里同学弄医保卡，又和家里打了个电话。”  
李翔承认他不善言辞，他开口告诉她，不用担心，他没介意，接下来打出的字却不是他原本想表达的： “早点睡吧，珍惜难得的不用训练的假期。”  
“晚安，中秋节快乐。”  
看到木兰的回复，李翔的手指有些不连贯，他删掉了原本打出的几行字，取而代之：  
“嗯，中秋节快乐。”


	12. The original Chinese text of chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This page is the original Chinese text of Chapter 5.  
>  本页为第五章的汉语原文。

星期六的晚上木兰拆开叠成豆腐块的被子，打开手机的日历数着距离军训结束的日子。星期日的下午没有训练任务，时间交给学生自由支配，但上午训练的时间一分钟都不会少。  
军事理论课以军事理论和军事技能考试的形式上完了最后一节课，结课后晚上的时间由集合上课改为到指定地点晚训，调整队形，准备最后一天上午的会操。很多学生回到宿舍连军训服都没力气脱，洗漱完毕倒头就睡。  
每天早上4点半，寝室里6个人的手机闹铃轮番上岗。不知是训练太过劳累没有听见闹钟声还是闹铃根本没响，叫醒木兰的是走廊中的脚步声和水房的水龙头哗哗声。她从枕头下面摸出手机一看，距离4点半已经过了3分钟，她们立即加速爬下床洗漱更衣。  
学校把本应该安排在下周一的预演调整到了星期日上午。站在方队里，花木兰压制着脑部传来的晕眩和强烈的呕吐感，整了整衣领，戴上连队下发的白色手套。新生入学有太多信息要录入档案，负责人经常会忙到很晚，和她搭伴的女孩疲惫得在站军姿时睡着了；临近会操训练的强度大幅度增加，身体也有些吃不消。她不打算现在请假，即使连队中候补的学生可以临时替代她上场；她也不愿像某些学生一样偷懒或者故意不认真训练，以获得进入最近新编的连队，降低训练强度的机会。  
按教官的话说，那几个在连里混日子的有其专属的词汇来形容：  
孬兵。  
“这么大的太阳你没问题吧？要不要先请个假休息休息，落下的内容等你恢复了再抓紧练习也不迟。”木须在军训服的外套里小声询问木兰。  
“我还能再坚持，没关系，不用担心我。等解散了我去一趟校医室。”木兰把手伸进领口拍拍他的头，“我不是孬兵。”

虽然这只是正式会操之前的彩排，却关乎着连队的荣誉和名次。在这一刻所有人都不敢出现一丝差错，教官暗示着学生口号准备时，每一张紧抿的唇都等待着喷涌的出口，没有人踏错任何一步。  
木兰所属的是普通方队，主席台上的领导过目之后便会顺着跑道的方向走到操场的观众席旁边以军姿的形式站队。她记得李翔所在的男兵连特色方队练习的是刺杀操，她也一眼就看见他站在队伍中，和其他的学生一样右手握着学校下发的塑料枪。  
他的动作迅捷凶猛，招式连绵不断，每一下都沉如泰山压顶，势如快斧劈竹。木兰还未摘下的手套汗湿，有异样的感觉她胸腔左侧的器官中升腾起来。

过了预演的紧张期，因训练过度劳累的晕眩和呕吐感又开始折磨她。中午解散之后木兰在食堂里坐定，把水杯放在斜前方。她刚拿起筷子，熟悉的声音在她上方响了起来：  
“这儿有人吗？”  
“没有，坐吧。”木兰抬起头，眼球的焦距渐渐对上，李翔在她对面坐下来，把他携带着的塑料枪斜靠在一边。  
“你怎么吃这么少？”李翔看着木兰碗里的汤水和水果块发愣，木兰回答他是因为头疼反胃吃不下饭，吃饭都快不会嚼了，伸出筷子夹起自己盘子里仅有的一个花卷。  
李翔低头用勺子舀他汤碗里的最后一个馄饨，木兰已经吃完了午饭，她抓过水杯灌了一口水，试图缓和胃部的不适。她从座位上站起身时端着餐盘的手抖了一下，李翔眼疾手快扶住她。  
“你没事吧？！”  
木兰轻轻抽回了手：“我一会要去校医室打针。”  
“我陪你去。”

花木兰的一只手扎着吊针，还没等他们坐下，她就伸出另一只手把皱起的蓝白格纹床单掖到床垫下面。  
“你这是干嘛？”李翔一怔。  
“额……老是查寝室，现在我看见床单就想掖平。”木兰发觉她方才所为，尴尬地解释道。  
木须从木兰的外套衣领里冒出来，李翔坐在她旁边，看木兰望着吊瓶中剩余的药水。木兰的肤色比他初次见到她时暗沉了许多，鼻翼两边也跳脱着烈日暴晒出的浅浅黑斑。她左侧额角一缕出帽子中溢出的碎发已经失去了乌黑的光泽，被灼热的阳光烤成了浅淡的棕色，可当木兰转过头时，她的双眼盛着坚定，眉间盈满热情。  
“你晒得好黑啊，你们不涂防晒霜吗？”  
木兰的声音打断了他的思路，李翔回过神：“没，你们每天都涂吧？”  
“我们一天涂好几次。”木兰吊瓶里的药水快流光了，她将那只没被扎上针头的手伸进裤子的口袋里翻找，“我本来想等晚上回寝室之后做个晒后修复，可是这几天晚训实在太累了，回去洗漱完就睡了。”  
木须帮她从口袋里找出了一个上面印着芦荟的浅绿色瓶子，指了指已经流干了药水的吊瓶：“可以拔针了，叫校医吧。”  
“让我去。”李翔在她之前起了身。

“谢谢你陪我打针。”木兰转过头，拧着浅绿瓶子的白色瓶盖，“你的耳廓都晒得起皮了。”  
李翔抬起右手用两根手指触碰了一下耳轮，花木兰继续说着：“我这里有晒后修复喷雾，给你喷一点？”  
“啊……好啊，谢谢你。”  
“喷过的地方要用手拍一拍。”木兰举起瓶子刚欲按下上面的按钮，却又充满幽默感地一扬眉，“你靠近我一点啊！你用着我的喷雾，还离我那么远，让我伸长了胳膊去给你喷，你的架子怎么那么大呢？！”  
李翔忍不住笑起来，他向前靠了半步，以便喷剂里白雾一样的液体在他的面部漫溢开来。  



	13. The original Chinese text of Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This page is the original Chinese text of Chapter 6.  
>  本页为第六章的汉语原文。

军训闭幕式举行的那一天，一年级的新生们跟随自己所属的连队再一次来到操场。上一次会操，教官拿着扩音器走在队伍旁边，可昨天夜里他们就已经向学生们敬礼告别。  
主席台上的讲演落下帷幕，宣布解散，站在操场上的学生如之前排练好的那样有序退场，离开连队去寻找对应的班级。  
各学院的旗帜，高高飘扬在上空。  
花木兰看见李翔从刺杀操的队伍中走出来向旗下走近，他们本就是同班的同学。没有多余的言语，此刻他们只是朝彼此露出一个心照不宣的微笑。李翔也在观众席的水泥台阶上坐下，同一学院多个班级的同学整齐地坐好、合影。  
早在两三天前，新生们就把各自因军训查寝无处安放的生活用品从寄存的地点带回了宿舍，他们脱下军训服换上了平常的着装。上午的闭幕式之后学生要去实验楼的楼下领取教材，他们都带上了入学时的行李箱。  
负责人比普通学生到达得早些，木兰在实验楼的一楼看见李翔时他正在清点教材，拿着壁纸刀割捆绑教材的带子。木兰打了声招呼去帮李翔给教材归类，她的脸上略施淡妆，以淡化烈日暴晒对皮肤造成的视觉伤害。  
他们相互配合着按照清单上所写把教科书分发给学生们，整个过程流畅而连贯。分完教材后新生返回宿舍，木兰和大家一样把书放进行李箱，但不知是她的箱子小了还是教材太厚太多，有几本书放不下了，她就将书放在箱子顶端，一侧紧贴自己，用手握住另一侧的拉杆，以防行进的过程中教材从箱子上掉落。  
木兰离前面的减速带还有几步时，一只手搭在了她的肩膀上，李翔走在她的旁边：  
“我帮你拿吧。”  
“啊不用，好几本书挺重的……”木兰去拦李翔试图阻止他帮她拿教材，他也有一只手在拖行李箱；他的另一只手臂已经抱住她放在箱子上的教材，躲开她想拿回教材的手：“别客气，我多走几步就到了。”  
“谢谢……你帮我把书送到楼下就可以了……”

军训结束时已临近国庆假期，当天下午学校还有一个开给新生的年级会，主讲正式上课之后学校的要求、作息时间、假期安全教育，老师提醒长假期间回家的学生注意交通和饮食安全，留在学校的学生注意寝室防盗防火，年级会开完即可离校回家。  
有些学生边走边拿着手机买回家的高铁车票，李翔准备回寝室收拾行李时木兰在给父亲打电话，她说不必到学校去接她，赶上下班的高峰会堵车，在轻轨站外面等她就行。  
木兰的家也在本市啊。  
她也是要坐轻轨回家。  
李翔邀请她和他一起回家，木兰同意了他的请求，他们约好半个小时后在商贸楼的打印社门口见面。

他们拖着行李箱走出校门，走进学校附近的轻轨站。列车向前行驶着，两边的风景朝后倒退开去。夕阳给这座城市洒落片片橙色的光斑，列车渐渐离开寂静的郊区，驶入繁华的市里。  
“最美的风景是回家的路。”木兰右手托着下巴，微闭着双目喃喃自语。木须盘在她外套的帽子里。  
“我们有多久没见过市区的景象了……”李翔望着窗外，用指腹蹭着行李箱的拉杆。  
木兰转过头回应：“有一个月了。我还是第一次离开家这么长时间。”  
“我也是。昨天中午我的室友在寝室里给家里打视频电话，我从他身后走到阳台上晾衣服，他爸居然在电话那头说我怎么晒得这么黑！”  
“我的室友还把鞋子里的发热贴踩漏了呢，白袜子上粘得全是铁粉。”  
“话再说回来，中秋节宣布休息之后我做的第一件事就是把军训服的外衣、裤子、半袖、帽子都洗了，鞋也刷了。”  
“我的行李箱每天都压在被摞上给豆腐块被子塑形。”  
“你这么一说我才想起来，有好几次了我在上铺都听见床板咔吧咔吧的声音，怪吓人的，会不会哪天就裂开了啊！”  
“你这么一说我才想起来，有好几次了我在上铺都听见床板咔吧咔吧的声音，怪吓人的，会不会哪天就裂开了啊！”  
“你赶快去报修啊！”  
……  
军训似乎让骨节间的软质迅速地强健了起来，漫长却又短暂的一个月，使他们忽然长大。  
木兰的手机响了，她接打电话时木须游上了李翔的左肩膀，此时的他望着她的侧影，脸上的表情表明他正思索着。  
“我看出来了，你有话想对她说。”木须轻声对他耳语，“再不开口，我们就要下车了哦。”  
李翔再一次觉得自己的语言造诣有些浅薄，她挂断电话时他一张口便是前所未有的紧张：“木兰，你有我的微信吧？”  
“当然有啊，你该不会是忘了？”花木兰从座位上站了起来，拽住行李箱拖着它走向轻轨的过道，“我们在下一站下车。”  
“我还有两站下车……”他心跳的声音沉重起来，呼吸的速度加快，“等正式上课了你……你去教室、去食堂吃饭、去图书馆都可以叫上我一起去。”  
木兰的动作凝固了片刻，随即爽朗地朝他笑笑：“好啊。差点忘了告诉你，我爸妈说等放假了要请你吃饭，他们对你的评价很高。”  
“什么？！”脱口而出的话毫无保留地展现了他的震惊，还没等李翔问木兰重复一下刚才所说的话，她就踏着列车报站的声响走下了轻轨。木兰下了车没有立即走向出站口，李翔透过玻璃窗清晰地看见她挥着手向他道别，盯着他的黑色瞳仁明亮清澈，洋溢着温暖的笑意。  
他也同样对她挥手致意。一个月以来仍有很多学生认不全班上的同学，但他们已经不会因此感到孤独了。  
车门缓缓关闭，列车又向前疾驰而去。


	14. The Chinese text of the ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This page is the ending of the original Chinese text, so the story is all over.  
>  本页为尾声的汉语原文，故事至此全部结束。

许多年后的一个秋天，僻静的郊区又一次热闹起来。每年的这时都见得到这样的场景，即将步入生命的新一阶段的年轻人提起它时都带着无尽的兴奋和憧憬：  
新生入学。  
窗外的孩子一看就是不久前刚经历了升学考试的新生，因为年级较高的学生要再过一个星期才会开学；木兰挂断了电话，把李翔的手机放好。那些背着行囊拖着行李箱随同家人走进校园的身影，与记忆中当初那个对新生活充满了好奇的她重叠在一起。  
“你安心开车，我帮你接完电话了。”木兰转过头，“最近我们两个忙到忘了多少事，同样是班级负责人，人家都能想着同学聚会怎么安排，我们谁都没想起来。”  
李翔尴尬地略一点头：“还是等到大家都有时间的时候聚吧，今年班里有很多人都和我们一样要送孩子去学校报到。”  
木兰回头看向几乎被枕头被褥、塞满了东西的储物箱、洗澡用的浴筐和一个看上去随时有可能撑裂的编织袋占满的车后座，木须正在他们的大女儿的膝头上和她一起读录取通知书。  
“室友来自全国各地，肯定会有不同的生活习惯；前一天晚上要看天气预报然后决定第二天穿什么衣服；打热水的时候小心别烫到；袜子要每天一洗；别在图书馆学到太晚，看大家都要走了你也收拾东西回宿舍；早上不要吃太油腻的食物……”  
木须连珠炮般的话语冲口而出，木兰和李翔都被他逗笑了。  
“他把我们要说的话说得差不多了。”木兰拍拍他的头，“迎新是在哪儿？”  
“在篮球场。”  
校园中人群密集不便行驶，李翔停下车去后备箱里拿女儿的行李箱，木兰低下头看录取通知书上标明的学生信息，和她一起去对应的学院迎新处取校园卡和寝室的钥匙。  
他们按照迎新处的高年级学生给出的纸条上所写，找到了宿舍楼，帮助女儿把行李搬上楼带进寝室。新生入学即是军训，搬进寝室后还需要去体育馆取军训服。离开宿舍楼时木兰带她去楼下的超市买了面包、牛奶、几袋子水果和一把锁头，给她用于为寝室的柜子上锁。  
小姑娘拿着刚到手的军训服，用力地抽着气，抿着双唇沉默了片刻后扑上前拥抱她的父母，木兰终是没能克制住自己随时会泛滥的情绪，温柔地亲了亲她的脸颊，李翔上前把他的妻子和女儿搂得更紧一点，用手顺了顺她的长发。  
李翔找出手机给女儿的微信上转去了第一个月的生活费，他说刚入学会有很多东西需要置备，就多转一些。生活费不够的话就再朝他要，很快就会到账。  
木兰叮嘱她经常给家里打电话，木须已经顺着木兰的手臂游去：“你们两个放心好了，我会帮她适应大学生活的。”  
他们感激地又摸了摸小守护神的头，依偎在一起目送着女儿逐渐远去的身影，目送着她经过仍满含绿意的花坛，消失在阳光投下的阴影里。  
“陪孩子做作业直到半夜，看书看着看着书一下砸到脸上的日子好像是在昨天。”李翔微微垂了下眼。  
“等过一段你儿子的作业多了我们就又回归这种生活了，别忘了他是今年考上高中的啊……”  
木兰的声音哽咽着，李翔转头轻轻用手指擦抹妻子泛红的眼眶溢出的泪水，紧了紧环着她的手臂，用鼻尖亲昵地蹭着她的眉心：  
“不哭，我也很舍不得她。半个月军训完之后就又见面了。”  
木兰没有做声，她蜷缩在丈夫的臂弯中，把头埋进他的肩膀。  
几天后的同学聚会，他们夫妇一如在第一个学期那样，被各自的室友调侃是全寝室最早脱单、唯一不过光棍节的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.  
>  Thank you for reading!  
>  全文完。  
>  感谢您的阅读!

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued


End file.
